


Servants of the Party

by candlebark



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Counted Word Fic, Drabble, Exhaustion, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, domestic service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlebark/pseuds/candlebark
Summary: Life in service is exhausting business, and elegant parties are only observed, not experienced. Drabble.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Kudos: 15





	Servants of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> The Thommy is squint-or-you'll-miss-it.
> 
> Previously posted elsewhere.

*

Reflections shimmered in wineglasses. Chatter bounced off the walls. Jimmy weaved and Thomas orbited. Eventually, both of them assisted in slipping fur-collared cloaks and overcoats back onto their departing owners. Later still, Thomas cleaned the sweat of the party off his skin, dipping a lukewarm cloth into a washbowl that reflected the cracks in the ceiling.

Something that _might_ be a star shimmered beyond his smudged window. He cracked it open. The cool air tried, but failed, to keep his tired body awake.

In sleep he detected the bed dipping. His dreams filled with a long, lovely party for two.

*


End file.
